


we'll hold the still blue dawn

by SickToDeath



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickToDeath/pseuds/SickToDeath
Summary: Alfred takes Alice on a picnic by the water
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	we'll hold the still blue dawn

alfred led alice to the blanket, which was perfectly placed right under their favorite tree. he had found the loveliest spot next to the water, with colorful flowers and lustrous trees full of leaves and low branches that were perfect for climbing. every few branches, there were fairy lights and lanterns tangled in the leaves. he guided her to sit down and let go of her hand. 

“alright, you can take off the blindfold,” alfred whispered, keeping his voice low as to not startle her. alice untied the blindfold and her jaw dropped at the scene he had brought her too. 

“oh my god! alfie, this is wonderful! did you set this up all by yourself?”

“mhm! i assumed you needed a special night out. i know i did.” he grabbed one of the bottles of water he set out, opening it for himself. he had set up a whole little picnic for them, complete with little finger sandwiches and bowls of fruit. 

they spent a few hours eating, finishing up a few minutes before sunset. they ended up laying down, alfred with his head on alice’s chest as she read to him. he nibbled on the last few strawberries, smiling contently. it was relaxing, but as alice finished the chapter she was on, he sat up. 

“what’s up, bunny?” she asked softly, ruffling up his hair. 

“nothing, i just- um-“ alfred stuttered quietly, fumbling through his pockets for something. once he finally found it, he pulled it out, revealing that it was a small, dark blue, velvet box. when he flipped it open, there was a thin ring. there was a pear cut diamond in the center, with small purple and blue gems on each side of it. he stared at her for a few seconds, softly apologizing for how sudden he was being. 

“anyway, uh, alice, i’ve known you for as long as i can remember, and i couldn’t imagine my life without you. you’ve helped me so much through life by introducing your stories and your imagination. your smile brightens my day more than anything else. i’ve loved you for so, so long, and every single day, you manage to make that love stronger and stronger. i’ve spent so long pushing you further and further away and running from your love out of fear that i would lose it, but now, i want to bring you closer than i have before. i want to spend forever and a day with you, allie. the good days, the bad days, and the in-the-middle days. you amaze me everyday with who you choose to be and i want to share my life with you. so, my dear maryanne; my darling dearest; my alice, will you marry me?” alfred had moved himself into a kneeling position, but he was trembling all over. the fear of her saying no became overwhelmingly real to him now, and it terrified him to his core. he was taken by surprise, though, when alice simply grabbed his chin and kissed him. she had practically knocked him over with the force of the kiss and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

they kept kissing for a good forty-five seconds, only pulling away when they needed air. alfred chuckled softly, scratching at his arm. “that was really nice, but uh-“ he paused, looking down at his lap, “can i get an answer? if you need to think about it, that’s fine, but i just wa-“ he was quickly cut off with alice batting at his head softly. 

“oh my god. yes, you idiot. of course i’ll marry you!” alice pulled him into another kiss before he could respond, laughing against his lips as he fumbled to put the ring on her finger. yeah, she could definitely enjoy forever with this dork. he was her dork.


End file.
